


Pon Farr, Again?

by tinkertoysdamn



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Pon Farr, Sappy, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkertoysdamn/pseuds/tinkertoysdamn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy are trapped in a cave during a rainstorm. Native fungi trigger an early onset of pon farr and things work out pretty damn well, actually.</p>
<p>A response to this prompt on the Star Trek TOS kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pon Farr, Again?

Most days, Spock’s decision to join Starfleet felt like a rewarding and wise one. He had explored worlds and gathered enough scientific data to occupy a thousand lifetimes of research. He had encountered new species and fought numerous deadly perils. Today, however, he was horny and annoyed.

The starship Enterprise had entered into orbit over a tiny uncharted planet approximately 5 hours ago. After determining the atmospheric content was suitable for humanoid life, Captain Kirk had organized several survey teams for exploration. Spock, Dr. McCoy, the captain, Sulu and about ten members of the Science department beamed down.

Kirk and Sulu’s presence on the planet would normally be considered unnecessary, but Kirk wanted to stretch his legs and Sulu needed to get off the bridge before he killed Chekov. The young navigator’s insistence that everything came from Russia was slowly driving the pilot mad. Spock felt that the captain’s decision in this instance was most prudent.

The away team was split into smaller groups with Spock finding himself paired with McCoy. This pleased the Vulcan as the doctor was an excellent research assistant, and it allowed him to stare at the older man’s posterior without getting caught, a most agreeable arrangement indeed.

But he only got to enjoy himself for a short time as a torrential rainstorm broke upon the explorers. He and McCoy sought shelter, finding it in the mouth of a large cave. As McCoy struggled to put together a fire, Spock examined the rocky interior.

He assessed that it would suit their purposes and that they could collect some interesting fungal specimens while they were at it. The lichen that grew along the cave wall was bioluminescent, producing a faint light and a sweet aroma.

Spock inhaled and as a flush of heat overtook his body, he realized that it was probably not the brightest idea. He sneezed.

“Gesundheit,” McCoy said.

Spock felt a flash of irritation, and then an even deeper flash of irritation over feeling irritated. Then he felt confused over feeling irritated and what was happening to his self-control? Some of this must have shown on his face because the doctor had pulled out his tricorder.

“Are you feeling all right, Spock?” he asked.

Spock looked back at McCoy and regretted it. The rain had plastered the other man’s uniform to his skin, making him look very cold and vulnerable. Spock wanted to do nothing more than strip the wet clothes off him and warm the doctor through methods that did not involve the fire. The shame that he felt at the thought was almost as powerful as the arousal. Almost.

McCoy frowned at his readings. “All of your hormone levels are off the chart. It can’t be pon farr again.”

“Although I was not expecting it again for another seven years, it seems that something on this planet is inducing the condition,” Spock agreed.

The doctor’s brows creased as he thought. “The fungus?”

Spock sighed. “Correct.”

“Well, we’ve got a few options, we can go back out into the rainstorm and hope that distance diminishes the effects. Though we might drown before then,” McCoy offered.

“Quite,” Spock said. He was already finding the damp uncomfortable and the idea of going back out was intolerable.

“Or we find some young filly around here for you to shack up with,” McCoy said.

This infuriated Spock. He stalked toward the doctor. “How dare you suggest that I mate with a horse?”

McCoy took a step back and shook his head. He wasn’t impressed at Spock’s aggressive display. “It’s a euphemism for a female, Spock. I forgot that your sense of humor suffers along with your personality.”

Spock frowned. “My personality has nothing to do with it.”

The older man reached out a hand to clasp Spock’s shoulder, then thought better of it. “Let’s get back to the problem at hand.” He turned around to pace away from the Vulcan.

This afforded Spock an excellent opportunity to ogle. Rain-soaked black trousers clung to McCoy’s backside in a rather indecent fashion. Every step drew attention to this fact, and the doctor was completely unaware. Spock drew in a deep breath and exhaled. He felt his face heat and worried that it must look greener than normal and McCoy would notice. He also worried that the doctor would notice the beginnings of the Vulcan’s erection.

“Are there any women you like back on the Enterprise?” McCoy asked.

“No,” Spock answered. It was the truth; the only person on the ship he was attracted to was currently pacing in front of him, being a nuisance.

The doctor turned back to face the Vulcan. “Men?”

Spock felt his face flush hotter. Why was the universe conspiring against him? He couldn’t really lie as much as he wanted to. “Yes.”

McCoy took out his communicator and flipped it open. “Okay, then I’ll just call the ship—“

“No!” Spock shouted.

McCoy jumped in surprise. Not since their first days serving together had Spock been so loud. “Why not?” McCoy asked. “I’m just trying to help you, Spock.”

He knew this to be true but it was still difficult to answer. Spock’s emotions were swirling in his gut, burning hot and fierce. There was desire, but also fear: fear of rejection, of humiliation and of death. He just wished the doctor would stop asking questions. “The person in question is not currently onboard the Enterprise.”

“Then he’s in the landing party.” McCoy was a doctor; he was trained in making great leaps of intuition. It was this intelligence that drew Spock like a moth to a flame. He closed his communicator. “Is it Jim?”

Although McCoy held a great intellect, Spock found his logic faulty on occasion. “No,” he said in the blandest voice he could manage.

Then McCoy’s lips turned up in a slight grin. He was in a teasing mood. “Is it Sulu? Spock you old dog.”

At this Spock outright scowled. His voice was harsh, full of frustration at the situation and how his deepest secret was being pried out of him. Resentment coiled itself dark and deep around his heart. “Don’t be stupid, Dr. McCoy.”

They stood there for a few moments, just starting at each other. One’s breath calm, the other increasingly agitated. In those moments, McCoy’s brain worked around Spock’s words, his posture and his fragile emotional state. It also worked around the flush on the Vulcan’s cheeks and how his pants were tightening around his groin.

McCoy grinned. It was a ridiculous expression, completely undignified. He placed his hands behind his back and bounced on his toes. Bounced. “Well, isn’t this a surprise?”

Under other circumstances, Spock might have found it endearing, but now it made him nervous and twitchy. In his anger, he turned away from the happy doctor. “I do not appreciate being mocked, Doctor.”

“Oh, I’m not mocking you. Just savoring the moment.”

Spock growled. “What—“

His tirade died in his throat. The doctor was stripping off his clothes. The science blues and the undershirt were discarded on the floor and the man was now kneeling to take care of his boots. Spock’s mouth went dry; his heart beat faster in his abdomen. “What are you doing?”

“What’s it look like I’m doing?” McCoy threw one boot over his shoulder. “From the readings that T’Pau gave me after your. . . unfortunate wedding I found that Vulcan’s aren’t that considerate during the plak tow. Considering I’ve only got the one uniform and I really don’t want to explain anything to Jim--”

“Please stop, Doctor.” Spock choked the words out, his hands clenching into fists. He could not give into the temptation presented to him. He could not.

The doctor just leaned back to sit on the cave floor as he took off his other boot. “Spock, I’m soaked through to the bone. We have to take our clothes off anyway so they can dry by the fire. I can’t see why we can’t kill two birds with one stone.”

“Pon farr is not just about reproduction, Doctor.”

“I’m almost naked Spock, please have the decency to call me Leonard.” The doctor moved the two discarded boots over by the fire.

Spock was in shock. How could the other man be so blasé about the situation. “I must be bonded, Leonard.”

McCoy paused; his knees were up, his hands dangling between his spread legs in contemplation. “To be honest, I’m a little scared about having someone else kicking around in my head. Especially after what happened in that other universe.” He looked up at Spock, his expression open and honest. “But you helped me through that and I think you could help me through this. I’ll do what ever is necessary to save your life, Spock.”

Pain squeezed Spock’s chest. McCoy was just being a friend, just being the healer he was born to be. As much as he wanted the other man, as much as he desired McCoy’s company, his body and his mind, Spock would not allowed it. “I cannot let you go through with this.”

Now the doctor scowled. “Why not? I’m a grown man, I can make my own decisions and this is my decision.”

“Because you do not care for me,” Spock blurted it out before he could stop himself.

The look of bafflement on McCoy’s face was not what the Vulcan expected. He stood, wearing nothing but his socks and trousers. “Don’t care for you? What are you talking about? That’s the most ludicrous thing I’ve ever heard—“

Spock felt the need to clarify. “In a romantic sense, Doctor.”

“Leonard, Spock. And try me.” McCoy held up his index and middle fingers in a familiar gesture.

Memories, unbidden, invaded Spock’s mind. Memories of his parents’ visit to the Enterprise, of the doctor’s wish to learn the traditional Vulcan greeting, of a hundred arguments, of nights spent together in research, of quiet evenings with Jim playing chess and McCoy reading.

The doctor knew how intimate the gesture was to a Vulcan, knew what he was offering. But still Spock hesitated. What would he find in that brief contact? Would he find what he wanted?

For the first time, McCoy looked uncertain and self-conscious. His hand lowered. “Spock, if you don’t really want to do this—“

That was all it took. Spock moved forward, entering the doctor’s personal space. He raised his fingers and touched them to McCoy’s. He let the older man’s emotions wash over him: compassion, nervousness, desire, fear, affection and most of all, love. It was the love that Spock found himself drawn to, wishing to spend forever drowning in its presence.

A light pink flush dusted the doctor’s cheeks, embarrassment clear in his blue eyes.

“I, uh—“

Spock silenced the doctor with a human kiss. The wave of happiness he received from Leonard was more than satisfactory.

He pulled away with reluctance, already feeling the fires of desire searing his veins. “Leonard, I wish to bond with you while I am still myself.”

There was a flicker of fear on McCoy’s face but he held it back. “All right.”

Spock brushed his hand across the doctor’s cheek. “I will initiate a weak bond, one to get us through the pon farr. After, we can go to Vulcan either get the bond dissolved or to train your mind as my mother’s was.”

Leonard nodded. “That sounds reasonable.”

He could feel the other’s relief as a cool balm against his skin. “I never want to hurt you, Leonard.”

At that the doctor smiled. “I didn’t think you did.” He turned his face to kiss Spock’s palm. “But it’s nice to hear.”

The Vulcan moved his fingers to the meld points. Leonard closed his eyes and Spock began. “My mind to your mind, my thoughts to your thoughts.”

\-----------------

Content. That was the word for it, content. Spock smirked to himself as he found the proper word for what he was feeling at that moment. He was nude, lying on the floor of a cave with an equally nude Dr. McCoy on top of him. Leonard was out like a light, head resting on Spock’s furred chest.

The surgeon’s hand was next to the Vulcan’s nipple and Spock was tempted to bring it up to his mouth and nibble. Leonard did have the most exquisite hands. Spock ran his fingers down his lover’s body, surveying the damage of pon farr.

Although he tried to be as gentle, Vulcan instinct still caused him to leave a few marks on the other’s body: a hickey at the juncture between neck and throat, a shallow scratch on the small of the back and a set of red handprints right on the hips. The handprints were the ones that Spock felt the most guilty about. He had been too enthusiastic while moving Leonard up and down on his cock. The visual had been too much and the slick, tight channel had been too inviting and the doctor’s noises—

He needed to stop that train of thought right now.

Spock carded a hand through the older man’s brown hair. He still didn’t quite believe it on some level. He couldn’t believe that the universe had delivered him something so wonderful and pure.

His first pon farr had felt like an invasion, a violation of his senses and reason. The burning had been a volcano, a deep dark rage. This had been more like turning your face into the sun, seeking its warmth on a chilly day. It was comforting, it was right.

He was uncertain if the difference was due to the unnatural circumstances surrounding his Time or if it was the intended mate. T’Pring hated him, had wanted him dead. She challenged his claim and he had been forced to fight one of his dearest friends. Leonard came to him willingly, with love and respect. He had desired the doctor for a long time but felt that too many things, including the pon farr made it impossible.

The rain was starting to slow down. It would probably stop soon. As Spock calculated the odds of predicting when this would occur, the communicator went off.

Leonard blinked awake and flailed his arm around for the annoyance. He flipped it open. “McCoy here.”

“Bones, the rain is starting to let up. It was interfering with communications for a while but everything seems to be working now. Where are you?” Kirk asked.

“Spock and I found a cave, we’re all right,” McCoy answered.

Kirk’s voice was teasing. “Have you two killed each other yet?”

Spock took the communicator from Leonard. “Negative, Captain. We found some flora to occupy our time.”

Leonard buried his face in Spock’s chest to muffle the snort of laughter.

“Once the rain stops head to the rendezvous point. We’ll beam up and try another survey tomorrow. Kirk out.”

Spock closed the communicator. He looked down at the smiling blue eyes staring up at him. There was a brush of activity in the bond. “Yes?”

“You’re determining whether or not we have time for a quickie,” Leonard said. Spock did not answer for it was true and the other man would know if he was lying. McCoy then detected another thought along the bond and frowned. “You’re also thinking about bringing the lichen back for study.”

Spock stiffened; he thought he had been able to conceal that. “It would be a rare opportunity—“

“Bullshit, I’m using my privileges as CMO to veto it.” Leonard sat back on his heels, bringing himself back into a rather scandalous position straddling Spock’s hips. It was most distracting.

As the lichen was still in Spock’s system, it took more concentration than normal to stay in the conversation. “That the lichen only affected me indicates possible chemical reactions to copper. This may—“

“Spock, this caused you to go into pon farr and thus presents a health risk. My answer is no.” McCoy jabbed a finger into Spock’s chest for emphasis.

The Vulcan stared at him with an almost unreadable expression. McCoy cocked an eyebrow. “What, you thought the arguments would stop once we got bonded? Please.”

Spock’s lips twitched upward. Leonard gave him an answering smile. He leaned forward, his finger tracing Spock’s ear. He shivered at the gentle touch. “You know, if we hurry, we might be able to have that quickie you were thinking about.”

The Vulcan considered this for a fraction of a second and concluded that it was the second best idea he had heard all day. He responded in a definitive fashion, with a kiss.

The (Rather Sappy) End


End file.
